<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Sterek from Visionary Season 3A Episode  8 by RxSterek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481501">Missing Sterek from Visionary Season 3A Episode  8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek'>RxSterek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Mentions of Derek Hale - Freeform, Stiles worried about Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for a month, but something isn't sitting right with Stiles. Derek disappeared without a word and Stiles seems to be the only one worried. (AKA why Stiles showed up at the Loft and talked to Peter and Cora. As well as where some less subtle Sterekness could be snuck in)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Sterek from Visionary Season 3A Episode  8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of the direct quotes from the episode belong to me. The scene doesn't really belong to me either. More just the pieces I felt like could be slid in there. <br/>Also, in this version Stiles is 18. Maybe he missed a lot of school when his mom died and he had to repeat or something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong with Derek.” Stiles said, pushing past Cora into the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you care?” She asked, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a Hale.” Stiles muttered as he began pacing around.”Look, we’ve had our difference but, things have been better recently. After… After Erica, it just. And then Boyd... We need to stick together, alright? And just, look out for one another. Even Creeper Wolf… wherever he is.” He said. Cora rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, he’s fine. Okay? He disappears like this. It’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal? Nothing about this is normal! People are dying, there’s a pack of Alphas, and scraficial deaths are occurring! “ Stiled argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what we’re taught. He just killed someone and hunters are around. When the hunters find us, we hide.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like it’s his fault! The Alphas are responsible for Boyd’s death! Not Derek. And the Argents have made it clear they don’t care as long as it’s a wolf.” He said, continuing to pace. Cora studied him for a moment before turning to stare out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s too many other deaths around here for them to not care.” She said quietly. Stiles let out an exasperated death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. My best friend since I was three was sacrificed, my other best friend nearly killed himself, and his boss was almost sacrificed. Do you want me to keep going? Because I can. Because I live here and I know these people who are dying!” He retorted. “And now Derek is missing without so much as a word!” Cora rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe he just needs a moment. I don’t know. Alright? He didn’t used to be like this.” She huffed. She walked from the window to the table. Stiles studied her for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what did he used to be like?” Stiles asked. Cora opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by steps walking down the stairs of the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot like Scott, actually.” Peter said. Stiles sighed and stepped forward, listening to Peter continue on his monologue about teen behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creeper Wolf.” Stiles acknowledged Peter as he stepped forward to the table. Peter smirked “What changed him?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changes everyone. A girl.” Peter said. “But, what I can’t figure out, Stiles, is why this matters to you?” Stiles crossed his arms defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl. That’s what changed the very basis of who Derek is.” Stiles leveled Peter with a look. Peter studied him for a moment before another smirk grew on his face and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at your friend Scott, wrapped around the little finger of a hunter.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave Scott out of this. We aren’t talking about Scott.” Stiles defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, hitting a sensitive spot am I?” Peter asked. “Is that why you’re interested in Derek? Your other little friend back to not paying attention to you?” He continued. Stiles and Peter studied one another for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott has his own things to worry about. He has nothing to do with this.” Stiles said, uncrossing his arms. Peter raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Stiles. How about an exchange of knowledge. I’ll tell you about this girl, but you tell me the real reason you care so much about Derek.” He said, a knowing glint twinkling in his eyes. Stiles studied the man for a moment before throwing his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. An exchange of information.” He agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,  if you want to know what changed Derek, then you need to know what changed the color of his eyes.” He said, looking dramatically into the distance with a pause. Stiles gave him a moment before he glanced at Cora with a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he for real right now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cora shrugged. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was interested in hearing this as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took most of the night to hear everything and Stiles was more than grateful that his dad was on the night shift. He was also grateful for the extra information on the Alpha pack, though it still felt like there were pieces missing. His thoughts were interrupted by Peter leaning forward from where he sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve held up my end of the bargain. Now it’s your turn.” He said. Stiles glanced up and met Peter’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek and I are dating.” He said with a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.” He sighed, before standing up and heading back to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wha- you knew?! How?! We haven’t even been dating that long!” Stiles sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stiles.” Peter said, pausing on the steps, “That’s my job. As Left Hand and Uncle to Derek.” He finished with a knowing smile and continued on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creeper Wolf.” He muttered under his breath while Cora snorted. The two stewed in their thoughts for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stood up and paced around. It always helped him to move and think through things. While he appreciated the information, it didn’t add up. There were pieces missing from Peter’s tale. While the information he mentioned of the Alphas helped, it still felt like a lot was missing. And if it really was Peter’s job to know everything, he was clearly leaving information out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The other thing that didn’t add up was that the information presented didn’t match what he knew about Derek. Stiles could acknowledge that it was highly likely the majority of the tale was true and that Derek likely was a little different before everything that happened with the girl, it just didn’t seem like Derek would be the one to come up with the idea to change the girl. Derek had never bitten anyone unasked. Unlike a certain Creeper Wolf who had bitten at least 3 teens without asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Cora sitting down next to him. Stiles blinked and realized he had sat down on the steps into the loft at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can literally hear you thinking too hard.” She muttered. Stiles glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “What?” She inquired. “What’s this look on your face?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What look?” Stiles responded. Cora’s lips fell in a flat line and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind of look that makes me want to punch you in the face.” She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so Derek’s sistert” Stiles muttered. Cora continued to glare at him. Stiles sighed before explaining the meaning of an unreliable narrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here for a literature lesson, Stiles.” She grumbled. He rolled his eyes. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there. It just seems like we’re missing certain details. Like certain details are missing, or left out. Like we’re hearing the perspective of an unreliable narrator.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we heard Peter’s perspective.” Cora said, studying Stiles as he glanced down at his clasped hands. “What? You’re just going to ask Derek about the girl he loved, and then killed?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Stiles looked back to Cora before looking out at the loft and letting out a breath, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I have to, yeah. I mean, it’s not a totally random question now.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re just planning to casually ask my brother about his dating history?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps us figure out what’s going on now or what’s wrong with him? Then yeah.” He said standing up again. Cora watched him through narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You and my brother. Can’t say you’re who I would choose for him. But you’re better than Kate.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, feel free to give me the shovel talk all you want, but can we do that later. Once he’s back, then sure feel free.” He said running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so convinced something is wrong with him?” She asked. Stiles threw his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Alright? He’s just acting differently. We’ve been dating for like a month now. But even before that, he’s been super protective. Annoyingly so. When the Alphas came to town he wanted to know what we were all doing, where we were, and who we were with. Less so with Scott and Lydia, but I think that was a pack thing. But for some reason he would ask me too. Isaac and I had to constantly keep him updated.” He explained. Cora shook her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? That’s what an Alpha is supposed to do. Especially when another pack is in town.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cora! I’m not pack!” Stiles said exasperated. She raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. You’re dating my brother and think you’re not pack?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well, Scott. I’m supposedly in Scott’s pack. I don’t know!” He said. Cora snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems like you’re gonna have to make a decision. Anyway, that doesn’t explain why you think something is wrong with Derek.” She said. Stiles sighed and flopped onto the velvet couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, he doesn’t seem to care anymore. He still checks in but not like usual. He didn’t keep me clued in about anything with the Alphas, and…” He paused and glanced at her out of the side of his eyes before sighing in defeat. “And he hasn’t been by my house to creep on me through the windows in weeks.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s breaking up with you.” Cora said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. “But no. It’s not that. You think I wouldn’t have asked myself that? Something is off. And it’s progressively getting more noticeable. Okay, so you know Ms. Blake? Our English teacher? Right so, ever since she came to town he’s been keeping an eye on her. I don’t know why. He says there’s something weird about her. I don’t get it, but whatever. Dude is paranoid. So, he decided to flirt with her, get her to trust him and see what he could get from her.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he decided she was more his type. Someone that’s not a weird, gangly teenager.” Cora said with a smirk. At this point, Stiles would be amazed if his eyes didn’t roll out of his head by the time he left the loft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. She’s just as much older than him as he is older than me. He waited until I was 18. Everything is consensual and legal.” He retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care, Stiles.” Cora retorted. Stiled sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. I can’t say anything specific. I can just feel that something is wrong. Something isn’t right. The only thing that’s really changed in the last month is Ms. Blake. Forgive me for thinking that you might care about your only brother.” He grumbled. Cora let out a growl in response. Stiles wiped a tired hand over his face and sighed before pulling out his phone to check the time. His heart sunk, like it always did lately, when he saw he had no new texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I should get going. Still have school and all the normal bullshit teenagers have. Just. Let me know if you hear from him?” He asked, letting the defensiveness ease out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Cora grumbled. She wouldn’t admit it to Stiles, but something was definitely off with her brother. When Stiles had said something was wrong with her brother she had been hoping he had something more concrete. But it seemed like they were on the same page. Something was up but they weren’t sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles walked out of the loft and to his Jeep in the early morning light as the sun rose. He jumped in his jeep and glanced down at his phone one last time before driving home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sour Wolf. Where are you?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've started rewatching Teen Wolf and in this episode there just seemed to be so many points that could be more Sterek besides just Stiles wanting to find Derek because he should be around to help them. Hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Kudos and Comments always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>